Scanning machines are often used to scan objects. These machines emit a source radiation in the direction of the object being scanned. The reaction of the object with the source radiation produces a signature, which can be read by detectors so as to identify or analyze the object.
The Applicant has filed the following patent applications related to scanning systems and methods: CA 2,574,402 and US 2008/0063140 A1.
The Applicant is also aware of the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,562 A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,943 B1.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a device which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the drawbacks of the prior art.